


The Trials and Tribulations of a Reluctant Matchmaker

by tres_mechante



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that had gone on in his life, Ray deserved to be happy. Now, Damian was no matchmaker, but that didn't stop Barbara from volunteering him for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is how the story begins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



> I've played fast and loose with Ron Hextall's career (the Flyers goalie retired in 1999) and the date when same-sex marriage became legal in Canada (legal in all Canada in 2005, but was legal in Ontario in 2003).
> 
> A special thank you to ride_4ever for the emergency beta and cheery encouragement.
> 
> All in all, this is just a wee bit of Christmas fluff and crack. Please kick back and enjoy the ride. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started last Christmas.

Damian sat back in his recliner, a king on his throne, and took in the joyful chaos around him. For too many years he'd been afraid of dying before seeing his whole family together for Christmas. Okay, yeah, Raymond and Eddie would probably never be as close as brothers should be, but the fact they were even making an effort brought a manly lump to his throat.

A sudden burst of laughter drew his attention away from his thoughts and back to the people in the room. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Raymond all tangled up with a pretty redhead on the Twister mat. It was a sight that gave Damian hope. 

Muriel, the cute redhead currently tangled up with Raymond, had been the first of their new neighbours to stop by. She was a nice widow lady with two little kids, and immediately bonded with Barbara over a cookie recipe. So, of course, Muriel and the kids had been invited for Christmas, seeing as they had no other family nearby.

When Raymond (and the Mountie, of course) showed up, he got this big grin at the sight of all the kids. Between Muriel's two, plus Eddie's three, Raymond was in his element. He'd always wanted a house full of kids, and the kids seemed to sense they wouldn't be seen as pests.

The Canadian guy, Benton, he was a little more standoffish – shy, according to Barbara – but the kids went right to him, were drawn to him, even. He was so serious with them, like they were little adults rather than little kids. Of course, that dog of his helped, too. Diefenbaker. Who names a dog something like that?

At the thought of Benton, Damian looked around and spotted him in the kitchen with Barbara, the dog sitting at attention and watching their every move. They were divvying up the leftovers into assorted Tupperware containers. Jeez, she loved her Tupperware – all color-coded and labeled. 

He watched them from his corner of the living room, admiring how well they worked together. Usually, it was best to leave her alone when it came to kitchen things, but this guy seemed to understand her organization system. Weird. 

Damian smirked when he saw Barbara pat Benton's arm and add another container to the pile at his elbow. Judging by his head shakes and her hand waving, they were disagreeing about her giving him leftovers.

Yeah, he didn't stand a chance.

She was a nurturer, his Barbara. Raymond was a lot like her – a real softie whether it was lost souls or stray animals. He wondered if that turtle was still around. Probably. 

High-pitched laughter shifted his attention back to the Twister game. Raymond, Muriel and all the kids were in a giggling heap on the floor. Damian watched Raymond carefully untangle himself to stand and help Muriel up before heading to the kitchen, probably to rescue Benton. Or sneak another piece of pie.

That seemed to be the signal to bring the evening to an end. Eddie and Sheila began gathering their belongings. Muriel joined in the end-of-party activity by collecting some of the glasses and cups scattered around the living room. 

Damian reluctantly struggled up from his chair and was in the middle of a good stretch when it happened. 

"Kiss!" screamed all the kids. "You have to kiss!"

He turned to see the kids – all of them – avidly watching the entrance to the kitchen.

Raymond and Muriel looked up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads. Muriel blushed and Raymond stuck his tongue out at the peanut gallery.

He leaned down, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and quickly moved away before she could reciprocate. 

Damian was confused. He'd been sure sparks were flying between Raymond and Muriel. All he could think of was that maybe his son was still hung up on Stella.

It was a shame Raymond and Stella didn't last. Their names were perfect – Stanley and Stella Kowalski. Of course, Stanley never really took to that name, always insisting on his middle name. 

His musings were interrupted when Raymond walked up to him. "Hey, Dad. We're going to head out, now. Fraser has an early morning thing at the Consulate, so I'm going to get him back in time for his beauty sleep."

Benton walked up behind Raymond, Diefenbaker at his heels. "I still say we can take a taxi," he said, ignoring Raymond's glare. "Mr. Kowalski, thank you again for your hospitality. I, that is, we, Diefenbaker and myself, enjoyed spending Christmas Day with your family."

Damian shook his hand. "We're glad you could come. And thanks for the Canadian maple syrup. That's going to be a real treat." He glared at the kitchen door and raised his voice. "Assuming I'm even allowed to enjoy my own damn Christmas gift!"

"I heard that!" replied a singsong voice.

"You were supposed to!" he yelled back.

Raymond rolled his eyes. "And that's our cue. Dad, thanks for everything. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Merry Christmas!"

Benton smiled. "Thank you, once again. And Merry Christmas."

After another round of goodbyes, they headed for the door, where coats and presents were piled up waiting for them.

"Kiss!" the kids yelled.

Raymond and Benton looked up at the mistletoe hanging over the hallway entry. Damian didn't remember seeing it there earlier. A quick glance at the now empty spot over the kitchen door confirmed that someone had moved the mistletoe.

"Yeah, you have to kiss!" Damian turned to see his oldest son smirking. "You don't want to break tradition, right? It wouldn't be polite."

The unholy glee on Eddie's face solved the mystery of who moved the mistletoe.

Benton's face was almost as red as that fancy uniform he usually wore. Raymond actually looked bashful. They stared at each other, having some kind of conversation without words. Finally, Benton nodded, and Raymond grinned like he used to when he was a kid getting ready to do something that would get him in trouble.

Damian watched in disbelief as Raymond cupped one hand behind Benton's head and pulled him in for a kiss at the corner of his mouth. When he pulled back, Benton leaned in and kissed Raymond in the same way. They stared at each other, seeming to have another of those conversations without words. The silence in the room was getting awkward.

Thank heavens for Barbara.

"Do you boys plan to stay there and kiss everyone who wants to leave?" The laughter in her voice was gentle, but it was enough to shake everyone out of whatever mood had been taken over the room.

There was good-natured laughter when they quickly separated and moved away from the doorway.

Damian turned to thank his wife for getting things back to normal, but was surprised to see the way Barbara and Eddie were smirking at each other. Perhaps he should rethink who the mistletoe mastermind really was. What he couldn't figure out, though, was the why.


	2. So, this is what happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has been conscripted into the army of love.

Damian longed for the days when a New Year's resolution meant losing weight or getting more exercise – or even doing more of the housework stuff. That stuff he could forget about and there'd be no real downside. But this? It had disaster written all over it. Fixing a car he could do. Fixing his son's love life, not so much.

"I don't know, Barbara. This could wreck everything," said Damian. "Me and Raymond, we're good, but it's all still pretty fragile."

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I want him happy and settled and all that. What I don't want is to lose him again. Because, honestly? If we lose him again there won't be another chance." He rubbed at his eyes. "I don't think I could go through it again, Barb. I really don't."

Barbara hugged him tight. "It won't happen."

Eventually, Damian was able to pull himself together. "Okay. So, what's the plan?"

"I've been talking to both Ray and Benton, and they don't seem to spend a lot of time together outside of work."

Damian couldn't help snorting at that. "From the sounds of it, work is all they do."

"Well, they need to spend some quality time together, away from all that police business."

"You mean – you mean like go on dates?"

Barbara beamed at him. "Exactly!"

"I don't think—"

"Trust me, Damian. You need to set up a few dates for them."

"Me?"

"But don't tell them they're going on dates. That would just scare them off. Especially that nice Benton boy. He's so shy."

"But—"

Barbara kissed him and got up from the sofa. "I'm so glad we've got that settled. This calls for some hot cocoa, I think."

Damian sat on the sofa, still in a bit of shock. "What the hell do I know about setting up dates for guys," he muttered.

"You'll think of something, dear," came the cheery reply from the kitchen.

A week after being given his mission, Damian walked into Shannon's Irish Pub in search of a little guidance.

"Well, would you look what the cat dragged in!"

Damian grinned at the bartender, a former member of the Blackhawks organization and the kid brother of his best friend (God rest his soul). "Shannon, my old friend! How's life treating you?"

"Better than you, by the looks of it." The bartender motioned for Damian to sit at the far end of the bar, and brought him a beer. "What's with that look on your face?"

Damian took a fortifying drink of his beer and told his friend the story of how he'd abandoned his younger son for becoming a cop, and how after so many years, he wanted to reconcile with his baby boy.

"Sounds like you're doing a good job of it – not something to be rushed, that's for sure."

"Oh, there's more," said Damian after draining his glass. He nodded his thanks for the refill and told him about Raymond and the Canadian Mountie. "This is between us, right? Something like that gets out—"

"No, I get it. I've heard more than enough stories about what can happen to gay cops."

"I don't know that he's queer, exactly, 'cause he was with his wife for a long time." Damian shrugged. "Maybe he's, whatta you call it? Bisexual. Or maybe it's just the Mountie."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Confused, to be honest. I don't get it, being attracted to another guy. But he's my boy and I want him to be happy. So..."

Shannon leaned on the bar. "So why do you look like someone's got a gun to your head?"

"You, my friend, are not far from the truth!" Damian looked around. "See, me and Barbara – and even Eddie – we all saw the sparks between Ray and Benton. But as far as we can tell, they're just leaving it at that. Barb thinks they just need a push."

Shannon looked a little wary. "What kind of push?"

"Spending time together outside work. Doing stuff they like together."

"Hoping that more togetherness will lead to...more togetherness, so to speak."

"Exactly! And I'm supposed to get the ball rolling." Damian slumped over the bar. "What the hell do I know about setting up guys on dates with other guys?"

Shannon laughed. "What are they interested in?" he asked. "Are they into sports?"

Damian thought about that. "Sure. Ray likes baseball, hockey. And Benton's Canadian, so that means he likes hockey, too, right?"

Shannon stood up straight, slapping his hand on the bar. "Wait right here. I think I can help."

Twenty minutes later, Damian had a pair of tickets waiting at the box office for the Blackhawks' upcoming six-game home stand. And the first game was against Toronto.

"You, Shannon, are a genius. What do I owe you for this?"

Shannon just laughed. "Seriously, I'm not out of pocket on this. Just come on back every so often to let me know how things are going." He waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner and added, "Besides, I'm a sucker for happy endings and all that true love shit."

 

* * *

 

To Damian's immense relief, the hockey tickets were a huge success. There was one game Benton had been unable to attend, and much to Damian's delight, Raymond had asked him to go to the game.

During the second intermission, Raymond handed him a beer and asked how he'd come to have the tickets to give him.

"Well, uh, a buddy of mine had them, but gave them to me since he couldn't use them." At his son's look of disbelief, Damian threw in a bit of truth. "He works evenings so, you know, he wouldn't be able to actually get to the games."

"Oh. So, why didn't you just bring Mom?"

Damian shook his head vigorously.

"Why not? She loves hockey."

"Do you remember what happened last year when I took her to the 'Hawks-Philly game?"

"Oh, right. I remember. Mom got a little excited."

"Something like that. We sat right by the tunnel entrance and your mother tried to bean Hextall over the head with her purse."

Ray laughed. "Well, to be fair, he did take a swing at one of our guys after the buzzer."

"Good thing the security guy thought it was funny and just gave her a warning." Damian watched folks settling back in their seats as the intermission was ending. "So, you and Benton have been enjoying the games?"

"Oh, yeah. He's more a curling type guy, but he can really get into hockey, too." Raymond laughed. "But, I'm thinking maybe him and Mom should never go to a game together. Between her purse and his lectures about sportsmanship, things would probably get a little weird."

"Yeah, probably both of them would get tossed."

"Or they'd be invited to sit with the owners. Knowing Fraser, that's probably what would happen."

Blackhawks lost to Montreal, 4-3. The game sucked, but there had definitely been father-son bonding. 

 

* * *

 

Damian stood at the doorway, peering into the guest room. There was a Mountie sleeping on the bed.

Barbara nudged him away and pulled the door closed. "Don't wake him."

"Why is there a Mountie sleeping in the guest room?"

"Because Ray has to be in court today and tomorrow," she said. At his look of confusion, she huffed. "You didn't listen to a word I said this morning. Benton has the flu. Ray was looking after him, but he has to be in court today and tomorrow, so I said Benton could stay here."

Damian just nodded and headed back to the living room. He stopped suddenly at the sight of a large dog-wolf thing stretched out on the sofa. "Pretty sure you aren't allowed on the furniture," he said.

Diefenbaker twitched an ear, but did not otherwise react.

"Yeah, I know you're supposed to be deaf, but I don't buy it. Off the sofa or you can sleep in the garage."

Diefenbaker lifted his head and glared at Damian, but got off the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

"And no begging for leftovers, either," he called after the retreating canine. Wolf. Whatever. "I mean it!"

Barbara poked her head out of the kitchen. "Don't be like that, Damian. The puppy is upset about Benton being sick."

Damian would swear to his dying day that Diefenbaker smirked at him.

Around midnight, Damian got up to pee and heard voices from down the hall. His curiosity won out over his bladder, so he went to investigate.

The door was ajar so he peeked inside. Raymond was perched on the side of the bed, helping Benton to drink some juice.

"You don't have to do this, Ray." Benton's voice was quiet, but definitely strained.

"Hey, I thought we were buddies. Of course I'm gonna help. I'm just sorry the court date for the Villars thing got moved to this week."

"It was kind of your parents to take me in."

"Yeah, well, you're practically family, so..."

"I am?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they're my family, and you and me, we're kinda like a family so they're going to treat you like family, too."

Benton took the juice glass from Raymond and set it aside. "Are we family? I thought we were buddies."

Raymond shrugged. "Can't we be both?"

"So, buddies and...brothers?"

Damian flinched. He hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Is that what you want, Frase?" Raymond squared his shoulders. "Because I'm not so sure I can do that."

Damian watched Benton pull away slightly, pulling up the blanket as if it could protect him from hurt.

Raymond reached over and held his hands. "Hey, whatever you're thinking in that head of yours, just stop it right now. Fraser...Ben, what I feel for you is so much more than what I feel for a brother. Trust me, what I feel for you is nothing like Eddie."

"I want to... Ray, please. I'm not up to guessing games."

"God, I hope I'm reading this right. Benton Fraser, I love you, as a friend, as the other half of my soul."

"Ray, oh, Ray, I – I'm going to vomit."

Benton quickly twisted to the side, aiming for the trash can. He mostly made it.

Raymond steadied him while he emptied his stomach. Once Benton was settled back against the pillows, Ray handed him the water glass.

Damian backed away and hurried to the bathroom. Once he finished, he opened the door and walked to the guest room, purposely making some noise.

"Everything okay, here?" he asked, as though he'd only just woke up.

"Yeah, Dad, we're good." Ray exited the room and headed for the bathroom, carrying the trash can with him. "Be right back. I just have to take care of this."

Damian stepped into the room.

"You need anything?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

"Well, if you do need anything, just holler. I'll leave my door open just in case." Damian didn't give him a chance to respond, and went back down the hall.

Raymond stopped him as he passed the bathroom. "Hey, Dad? If you don't mind, I'm going to stay over tonight."

"Sure, yeah, no problem. There's a blanket folded on the rocker in the living room."

"If it's okay, I'll bunk in with Fraser. You know, just in case," he said, hefting the trash can to make his point.

"Sure. Good idea. What time do you have to get going in the morning?"

"Court resumes at 10 and I'll have to stop at home to change, so, early. Night."

Damian slipped into bed, trying not to wake his wife. It didn't work.

"Honey, everything okay?" she asked.

"Benton tossed his cookies."

"Oh, I should–" 

"It's okay. Raymond is looking after him."

"When did Ray get here?"

Damian shrugged. "A little while ago, I think. I heard them when I went to the can." 

Barbara settled back under the covers. They both listened to the sounds of Raymond moving around, followed by quiet voices and the light turning off.

He was almost asleep when Barbara murmured, "In sickness and in health." Her words followed him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Damian watched Raymond and Benton. Even he could feel the depth of commitment between the two men. However, they continued to behave as though they were no more than friends. Good friends. But still, just friends.

He asked Barbara if they should say anything to them. She said that since they didn't know for sure that they were more than friends, saying something could be very awkward.

Damian Kowalski was not a busybody, but it bothered him that he didn't know if Raymond and Benton were together. He mentioned this to Shannon one night at the pub.

As usual, the bartender had advice.

"You and your son were strangers for a long time," he said. "Maybe he's worried that you would cut him off for being gay."

"Like I did for him being a cop," said Damian. "But we're past that, now."

"Maybe. Maybe what he needs is proof that you'll accept their relationship."

"Like what? I can't very well say I'm okay with it if no one is going to talk about it."

Shannon reached under the bar and pulled out a brochure, holding it out to Damian.

He looked at it in confusion. "PFLAG? What the hell is PFLAG?" he asked.

"It's Parents, Friends and Families of Lesbians and Gays. It's a support group." Shannon pushed it into Damian's hands. "You should join, then maybe leave a pamphlet or something laying around where he'll see it. Couldn't hurt."

"So, you just happened to have this sitting around?"

Shannon reached under the bar and pulled out a shoebox of brochures. He pulled out a few so Damian could see them, topics ranging from AA to zoo memberships. "Sometimes, people need a little more than just another drink," he said, tucking the box back out of sight. "I like to be prepared."

Damian couldn't argue with that, so he leafed through the brochure. "Huh. I'll, uh, I'll talk to my wife about this."

Which is how he found himself at the police station one afternoon, asking Raymond to come down to the parking lot.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Raymond. Your mother and I were talking and, well, communication is important in a relationship, right?"

"Absolutely."

"So, your mom and I, well, we feel it's important that you know..."

"Dad? What's going on – oh, man, don't tell me! You aren't, you aren't getting a divorce, are you?"

"What? No! Geez, Raymond. No, nothing like that. It's just that we thought you should know..."

"Know what?"

Damian grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back of his car. "This is what I'm trying to tell you."

Raymond looked where his dad pointed. "Since when do you put bumper stickers on – that's a rainbow flag. Dad, do you know what that means?"

Damian squared his shoulders. "Yes, I do. And I'm proud to put that on my car for everyone to see."

"So you're telling me –"

"That's right, Raymond."

"You're saying—"

Benton suddenly appeared beside them. "Mr. Kowalski. I'm sorry to interrupt, Ray, but Greer just called and –"

"Right. The meet. Okay, Dad, we'll talk later, okay? We've got to go."

Damian was disappointed, but determined to show respect for his son's work, so he just waved them off. "Be safe, both of you."

Although they were walking away from him, Damian was still able to make out part of their conversation.

"...rainbow..."

"...so agitated..."

"...means...?"

"...what..."

"Dammit, Fraser, my father just came out to me! He just told me he's gay!"

Damian could feel his jaw drop. That was not what he'd been trying to tell him – at all. Barbara was going to kill him for screwing this up.

 

* * *

 

Thanksgiving dinner was history, and all Damian and Raymond had energy for was to laze in front of the television and watch football. Benton and Barbara, on the other hand, were taking Diefenbaker on an enforced march around the neighbourhood as punishment for shamelessly begging food from the table. 

Damien knew he would be in trouble later for giving in to the four-footed menace.

During a commercial break, Damian turned to Raymond, who was stretched out on the sofa. 

"Hey, kiddo. You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Raymond sat up a bit to better see his dad. "What?"

"I know I don’t really say it out loud, but I hope you know I'm proud of you, of the job you do."

Raymond smiled. "I know, Dad. And it means a lot to me, especially after, you know, everything."

Damian nodded. Raymond nodded back and both men resumed watching the game.

After a while, focus still on the game, Damian said, "For the record, son, I'm also proud of you and Benton. What you two have is...it's good. The two of you together, I'm happy for you – both of you. And, I'm thankful that, not only do I have my son back, but now I've got another son, too."

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot, to me and Ben."

Barbara, Benton and a disgruntled Diefenbaker returned to find the two men sound asleep.

 

* * *

Damian sat back in his recliner, a king on his throne, and took in the joyful chaos around him. This year's Christmas was even better because his family had grown.

Raymond and Benton were married. Not that it was legal here, but they'd all gone on a little trip to Niagara Falls for a wedding on the Canadian side. It had been beautiful, and Diefenbaker had been a great, if unconventional, ring bearer. Barbara had cried her eyes out, but Damian just cursed the flowers for making his allergies flare up.

 

A sudden burst of laughter drew his attention away from his thoughts and back to the people in the room. Eddie had Sheila in his arms and they were trying to dance to some really awful music.

Well, he couldn't let that pass unchallenged. He got up and put on an old record. The strains of "Moonlight Serenade" filled the room. He pulled Barbara away from the kitchen and into his arms. It wasn't long before everyone was swaying to the music, even the kids. 

Damian caught sight of Raymond and Benton in the kitchen, holding each other close and dancing to the song.

Yes, indeed, the best Christmas, ever.

 

* * * * * *


	3. The end. Well, in a manner of speaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been done in by his own success. Apparently, matchmakers are not allowed to retire.

"Just think about it, honey."

Damian glared at his wife. "No. Never again."

"But Benton and Raymond are so happy, and now, Muriel has her eye on that baker fellow. I really think we could—"

"Wait – you mean Fred Baker from the next block over? He's got to be almost twice her age. That pervert. I've got a mind to have a talk with that old—"

"No! Calm down, honey. I mean the young man who opened up the new bake shop – Sweet Dreams." 

"Oh. Well. That’s okay, then. They're pretty close in age."

"Now that we have that settled, I was thinking that Henry and Muriel—"

Damian cut her off. "You do what you want, but I am out of the matchmaker business." He resolutely turned away from her and began picking up the things he'd used to detail his car.

He heard the screen door slam, and knew the discussion was not over.

Diefenbaker whined and pawed at Damian to get his attention.

"What's the matter, boy? Benton and Raymond will be back tomorrow."

Diefenbaker whined again and turned to look across the street. Damian followed his gaze and immediately spotted the Afghan dog prancing in the Zimmerman's front yard.

"Oh, hell, no!"

Diefenbaker growled and walked over to the rear wheel of the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He lifted his hind leg, clearly aiming for the newly washed tire.

"Don't you dare!"

Diefenbaker glanced over at the Afghan, then back to Damian.

"I am not playing matchmaker for dogs," he said.

A short burst of pee shot out, but fell just short of the tire.

Damian growled, but knew he was beat.

"Damn it! Alright, just back away from the tire and I'll see what I can do."

Diefenbaker huffed out a half-bark that sounded almost like a laugh and turned his gaze across the street, tail wagging in anticipation.

With a sigh, Damian put his things down and went into the house. If he was going to do this, he'd need a little help, even if it meant he'd end up getting involved in Muriel's love life. "Hey, Barbara, I was wondering..."

 

* * * * * * * * *


End file.
